Rebbecca Lyfe
'''Rebbecca Lyfe '''is the heir of the faeries, and the reincarnation of Prince Orion. Appearance Physical Description Rebbecca has quite a thin, slim build. She has pale skin, due to not getting out a lot. She has mid-back platinum blonde hair, which she often wears in a hastily done ponytail. Her bangs are sideswept. Her eyes are icy blue and almond shaped, with long lashes. Her wings have the general shape of a luna moth’s. They’re semi-transparent, and seem to be a bit pastel-green at the tips. You can also spot some light, semi-transparent pastel yellow spots here and there. Attire Rebbecca prefers light pastels, garbs and garments with long sleeves, and seems to adore the color sky blue. She's quite feminine and faerie-like, and also prefers flower crowns; her wardrobe inclines towards feminine colors or garments. Hoodies are fine, though. She cares quite a bit about how she dresses, so her clothes usually don’t have a large amount of wrinkles. In her royal form, Rebbecca wears a pastel seafoam green dress, with a lacy white trim on the bottom rim of the dress and on the rim of her bell sleeves. Rebbecca wears pastel blue flats. Her crown is a delicate silver headpiece that rests atop the head. It's accented with colorless and light green gems. It reaches 1 inch at its tallest points. Personality Rebbecca is quite cheerful and sweet. She’s very kind to those around her, or at least tries to be. Rebbecca is very naïve and gullible; she perceives webs of lies as the truth. She’s oftentimes oblivious to her own feelings when it comes to romance and the feelings of others around her; overall she’s ignorant at times when it comes to how people feel. Rebbecca is an atelophobic; she fears failure and tries to avoid it like the plague. She's quite organized and prefers to keep things in tip-top shape because of this. Rebbecca is someone who tries to please the majority; she's a people pleaser. Rebbecca believes she isn't a very good person, which is why she often does what she does. She tries her best to be modest -- however, when she fails, she'll often beat herself up because of it. Rebbecca is a forgiving person, and is willing to forgive others. When tragedy strikes, Rebbecca has a breakdown; she basically collapses in tears and overall just desperately needs a hug. She's lacking in the lying department, but is quite good at acting in plays and the likes. Relationships Cosimia wip Eva wip Lani wip Lucia wip Trivia * Her heart color is light red (turns rose red when royal form is unlocked) * Her heart weapon is a light red tessen * Her manipulated element at the moment is air, but will be aether upon unlocking her royal form * Her favorite color is sky blue * Her favorite food is greenleaf tea * Her surname is intended to be a twist on the word "life" Category:Female Category:Faerie Category:Pure-hearted Category:Heir